


Charter

by agapecentauri



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapecentauri/pseuds/agapecentauri
Summary: One shot. Dr. Erik Destler is founder and headmaster to the Destler Conservatory of Fine Arts for the Blind. As the charter school begins to grow, it's time to hire a choir director and voice instructor. After the death of her parents, Christine decides this is the perfect opportunity to start a new chapter.
Relationships: Christine Daaé & Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Charter

“Hello, Ms. Daae, this is Meg Giry calling from the Destler Conservatory of Fine Arts for the Blind. Do you have a few minutes?” the cheery voice chirped over the phone.

“Yes ma’am, thank you for your phone call. It’s a pleasure to speak with you again. I trust you are well?” Christine responded. Her voice was calm but her nerves coursed through her body. She squeezed the handle of her mug tightly.

“I’m wonderful, thank you! I hope everything is well with you. I would like to connect you with Headmaster Destler. Please hold.”

A few seconds of silence. A quiet click. Two quick rings. “Good morning, Ms. Daae, this is Dr. Destler. How are you today?”

There was the familiar pure silky tenor voice. The first time she heard it over the phone took her breath away. And then again when she went in for the face-to-face meeting with him, his voice was even more, would she daresay, almost erotic sounding in person. A tap on her hand brought her out of her thoughts and immediately responded, “Yes, sir, Dr. Destler, a pleasure to speak with you again. I am well, thank you. And you?”  _ Good save, Daae _ .

A warm chuckle, “Likewise, Ms. Daae. I am more than pleased to speak with you again as well.” Erik cringed at his almost schoolboy-like excitement. There was something about Christine ever since their first phone call a few weeks ago that had him leaning into the phone to get filled with her voice. And then when they finally met in person, he was completely enthralled with her. He cleared the nervousness from his throat. “Yes, well, uh, yes Ms. Daae. So the reason I’m calling,” he muddled through this.  _ Get it together, Destler _ . “After speaking with the other directors here at the conservatory, we are officially extending the offer for you to join Destler Conservatory of Fine Arts for the Blind as voice instructor and choral director. Congratulations, Ms. Daae. You are now the newest staff member.”

Her face beamed with sheer delightment as tears of happiness burned her eyes. “Really? Really, I got the job?!” She jumped excitedly while holding fast to the back of the kitchen counter. “I mean, yes, thank you, sir. I accept. Thank you! And thank you to the directors as well. I am beyond thrilled!”

Erik couldn’t help but smile. He pictured this lovely woman’s brightness upon her gentle face, her soft skin dimpled from her beautiful smile.  _ No, no, stop it _ . “Yes, well, Ms. Daae, we are very happy to have to join our growing charter school. I will have my assistant, Ms. Giry, reach back out to you tomorrow to work through logistics and details to get you here before the academic quarter begins. Welcome aboard, and my heartfelt congratulations!”

“Thank you so much Er-... Dr. Destler. I won’t let you down, sir. Thank you again, truly!”

As Erik placed the phone back onto the receiver, he couldn’t help but admit to himself how much he yearned to hear his first name pass over her lips. Erik pressed the palm of his hand to the unmasked side of his face in mild frustration. “Wishful thinking,” he muttered to himself. 

A knock on his office door pulled him from his thoughts. “Erik, did she accept?” Meg asked hopefully.

“Indeed she did, Meg. Please be sure to give her a call tomorrow to work out details on getting her here. Ideally if she can start at the beginning of August, that will give her a month to get familiar with the layout of the building as well as attend the new staff training for the term.” Erik signed a few documents and handed the folder back to Meg.

“Oh how wonderful! I really liked her, Erik. Quite impressive in her interview last month. I’m glad she accepted,” Meg smiled.

“Yes she will. Yes indeed.”

# # #

“I just don’t know why you want to leave, Chris. Your dad just passed two months ago, and within a few weeks of your mom. I think you’re rushing into this too quickly.” Oh Raoul, the sweet childhood friend. Sure they dated in high school, but quickly realized they were meant to remain just friends.

“Honestly, Raoul, it’s something I’ve been wanting to do for a long time now. I’ve only stayed to take care of Mom and Dad. Besides you, there’s nothing keeping me here anymore. I need to do this,” Christine replied.

“Well you know I’m always a phone call away if you need anything. You have your post-op follow up appointment next week. Can I take you there?” Raoul offered as he loaded the last box into the trailer hitched to his pickup truck.

“And I’ll love you for it. No, I’ll just take an Uber to my appointment. Guess we should head out.”

# # #

Christine was born with a degenerative eye disease that would eventually cause permanent blindness. She had elected to volunteer for a few experimental surgeries to see if help fix the disease or to at least stave off the impending blindness. By the time she reached her current age of 30, this last procedure was a last ditch effort. The coke-bottle glasses she wore barely assisted in correcting her vision, so she had to default to using a walking cane to assist with obstacles. She was on an extensive waitlist for a seeing eye dog, which she reluctantly admitted later to Raoul and her parents, was simply preparing her for the inevitable permanent blindness.

Singing and music had always been her escape, but realized the capacity for greatness at basic schools was limited for blind students. It fueled her ambitions further to pursue a music education degree with hopes to teach at a specialized school. So when the opportunity came up when her mentor mentioned a fairly new charter school for the blind opening in the city, she jumped at the opportunity.

# # #

“Ok, you good? I think we have clean lines throughout the apartment, but if you want to change anything or move the heavy stuff, call me. Love you, Chris, and take care of yourself. Let me know how your appointment goes next week, ok?” Raoul hugged his friend tightly, trying not let his tough farmboy exterior crumble.

“I think it’ll be ok. Love you too. And tell your folks thanks for letting me borrow the trailer.”

As she listened to Raoul’s heavy footsteps walk down the vacant hallway and heard the elevator bell ding closing the doors, she took a steadying breath. A new chapter had begun. Tomorrow she’d head over to the school to begin new teacher orientation and have a chance to sit down with Erik to discuss lesson plans for the term.

# # #

“Ah, Ms. Daae, please come in!” Erik chimed as he watched Christine cautiously yet gracefully maneuver her way into his office. She extended her arm forward for a handshake. Erik swallowed the knot of nerves in his throat and overreached, causing Christine’s fingers to gently wrap around his wrist. She smiled as she felt Erik tense under her touch, her fingers gliding from his wrist and around his hand for a handshake. “I trust your move went well and you’ve settled in,” Erik said quickly, pulling his hand away. He noticed Christine’s cheeks turn an endearing shade of blush. He couldn’t help but smile.

“Yes, sir, I am, thank you. A family friend assisted with the move and helped get me settled yesterday.”

“Please, call me Erik,” he said, immediately wincing with his familiarity and eagerness.

Christine smiled and fidgeted nervously, “Only if you call me Christine. If that is all well for you… Erik.”

Oh it was everything he thought it would be to hear his name grace her lips. He cleared his throat nervously, “Yes, well, uh, indeed.” He pressed the button to the intercom, “Meg, can you please come in here with the paperwork?”

“Yes sir,” Meg responded and entered quickly with a folder which included papers all in braille. Meg smiled at Erik and winked, observing the building sweet tension between her boss and the newest member of the staff.

# # #

“I’m so sorry, Ms. Daae. The procedure wasn’t a success.” A heaviness fell in the room.

“No need to apologize. It was experimental. Perhaps one day it will work for someone not as progressive with this disease as me. Thank you for trying.”

The next day Christine arrived at 8:00AM to the charter school to resume her orientation. She felt defeated but didn’t really quite understand why.

“Ms. Daae, I mean, apologies… Christine, are you quite alright?” Erik’s inquiring voice wrapped itself around her and she closed her eyes in comfort knowing Erik was within an arm’s length to her.

“Hello, Erik, thank you, I’m alright.”

“I assume…?” Erik didn’t complete his question as Christine’s body language said it all. She shook her head in negative confirmation. “I’m so sorry.” Both at a loss for words. “I think I can permit one day of missed orientation, Ms. Daae. Can I interest you in lunch?”

Christine giggled at his sincerity. “It’s eight o’clock in the morning, Erik.” She reached out and felt for his arm.

Oh God her touch was electrifying. “Yes, of course, no. Coffee and a croissant then across the street now?” She laughed, and he laughed. Together they sounded like music.

# # #

The school year had been an incredible success. But as with charter schools, early spring meant drumming up more donations for the upcoming school year. At this Christine had a brilliant idea. “A showcase of our students! This is brilliant, Christine! A real showcase, bells and all!” Erik was ecstatic. Host a formal gala to bring in current donors and prospects as well. 

“It’ll be a fantastic evening so give the students a chance to dress up, perform, and show off their talents. Staff and faculty dressed to the nines. It'll be so much fun!”

Plans took off and the staff were swamped with organizing the event. The students were buzzing with excitement.

“Christine, perhaps you would be interested in performing as well,” Erik offered. “I’ve been working on a piece for some time, and I believe your voice would be perfect.”

“I would love to. I’m honored, Erik,” she said with a smile and found his hand, caressing his fingers. He watched her face flush pink.

They rehearsed constantly. Some nights at the school after faculty, staff and students had departed. Some nights at Erik’s home. After Erik took Christine home one evening late after a rehearsal, she hugged him. Her arms around him, mapping the lines of his shoulders, his arms, and, “Oh, I’m so sorry, what is…?” she whispered apprehensively as she felt the somewhat roughness of the neoprene mask upon his face.

“Good night , Ms. Daae,” Erik scuttled by her, leaving Christine confused and sad.

“I must inquire, Erik,” Christine asked hesitantly, “why do you wear a mask?”

It was a heartbreaking tale. A house fire from his childhood quickly spread. Sadly Erik sustained burns to the right side of his body as his father tried to get him out of the house safely. The fire caused permanent blindness to his eye. He wore the mask to hide the scar tissue and burn marks. “And your parents, did they…?” Christine asked hesitantly.

“They survived, thank God. Gratefully, I suppose, they both passed from old age about seven years ago this summer. And that’s when I came to the city, wanting to put their savings to good use. They taught music and I figured this charter school would be a way to keep their memory alive and with me always.”

“I’m so sorry for your loss, Erik, but what a beautiful gift you give them,” Christine replied, stepping closer to the piano where Erik sat. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder. She navigated her way to the nape of his neck, his skin coming alive at her touch. He brought his hand up to touch hers. She felt his body rise to stand before her, feeling his fingers trace over the soft lines of her face. Chills rippled through her as she felt his long fingers twist through her brown curly hair. Erik dipped his head lower still, the soft tips of their noses brushing against each other. “Erik…” she whispered a plea.

“I might kiss you, Christine,” he muttered in her ear. His breath hot upon her skin.

She breathed heavily, “And I… I might just permit you… Erik… Kiss me.”

Their lips crashed into each other, Erik easily taking control. Her lips were soft, tender, and ungodly pliable. Erik became puddy under her touch.

# # #

The student exhibition and donors’ gala was a smashing success. Erik was impeccably dressed in a well-fitted black tuxedo. Christine wore a mermaid style navy blue lace gown, showing off the exquisite lines of her long neck and well defined shoulders. Their duet together was the triumph of the evening.

The hour grew late as everyone departed the school. Erik remained behind to secure signatures for the newest batch of donors for the charter school. Christine decided to take a cab home and promised to call Erik in the morning. “Thank you for all of this, Christine. You’re stunning,” Erik said and placed a reverent kiss upon her cheek as they bid each other good night.

Christine was floating as she rode in the cab to her apartment. She had to admit to herself that she was undeniably in love with Erik. She wondered if he felt the same.

She reached for the doorknob to her apartment and noticed the door was open. How odd. She tried to push the door open further but it was blocked by something. She pushed harder, hearing items tumbling and scraping against the door. She stumbled forward, feeling all her belongings completely out of place. Panicked set in, feeling that the criminal may very well still be inside. As quickly and as quietly as she was able, Christine stumbled backwards and hurried down the vacant hallway. She pulled out her phone and immediately called Erik.

“Erik, I think someone’s in my apartment!” she whispered frantically.

“Get out and down to the lobby of your building. Call the police. I’m on my way.”

After taking statements by the police and filing a formal report, the apartment was clear of the offenders who were still out on the run. It was close to two o’clock in the morning when everyone left. Yet Erik remained. “I can’t sleep here tonight,” Christine said as Erik pulled her into his arms. 

Placing a kiss upon her head, he offered, “You can stay with me, Christine. Only if you wish to do so. I would feel better knowing you’re somewhere safe.” Chistine agreed. 

Erik lived only 15 minutes away from Christine’s apartment. It was a small loft apartment with tall ceilings. A baby grand piano sat stately in front of floor to ceiling windows, the moonlight shining through and reflected off the perfectly polished instrument.

“I don’t have anything to change into,” Christine said reluctantly as Erik brought her to his room. He ushered her to sit on his bed as he rummaged through his closet for something for Christine to wear. “This is the best thing I have - a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt.” He chuckled as Christine smiled.

“It’ll be just fine, Erik,” she responded quietly. “I can’t thank you enough for being here for me.” She held out her hand for Erik. As he placed his hand into hers, she gently grabbed his arm and pulled him down to sit beside her. “Erik?” her voice inflected as her fingers traced every surface of his hand, fingers, and wrist.

“Yes, Christine?”

“I must confess,” she said as she turned her body to face him, kicking her shoes from her feet. Her hands followed the length of his arms to find the lapels of his tuxedo jacket. “I must confess…” oh she was so nervous as she pushed the fabric off his shoulders. Erik swallowed hard as he shrugged off the jacket.

“What must you confess?” he whispered into her ear, his fingers gliding slowly, softly across the long lines of her exposed throat. “Tell me your confession,” another whisper, this time his hot breath and soft lips kissing her neck. “Confession,” he breathed as he felt her fingers unbuttoning his dress shirt.

“My confession,” she said, pulling the tucked shirt from underneath his trousers. “Confession,” she softly gasped, feeling Erik’s deft fingers unzipping her dress from behind. Her lips melted into his, her tongue begging for entrance. He caught her hands as they came to pull the mask from his face. “I want to see you,” she said quietly, sincerely.

“But you can’t…” he said, but cut off his thought.  _ She will see you by feeling your face with her touch. To charter a new sense and landscape _ .

“I love you,” she breathed as she caressed his unmasked face, chartering the territory of his burned face. “You’re beautiful, my Erik… I love you.”

Frantically their kisses and touches and caresses grew as Erik pulled the navy dress away from Christine’s body. Seeing her laying on his bed, completely vulnerable and exposed, cut through his heart. “No angel in heaven has seen such beauty as you, my Christine,” he said as his long, bare body crawled towards her. “I love you, my Christine. How I love you so,” he said, littering her body with kisses of adornment.

“Make us into a duet…” and their words were swallowed up in the waves of passion.


End file.
